


Burnt

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The Phantom’s butler requires your help to clean the exploded kitchen.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Burnt

You have been working at the Phantom’s manor for a few weeks now, Sebastian being the one to hire you to help do some cleaning around, and you would lie if you say you didn’t like your job… because you really like it.

Not only do you get to stay at a safe place while working there, but the pay was also quite high for a simple cleaning job, and even though your colleagues were a little odd and not really acting like professionals (aside from Sebastian, who seems to be some king of super being you don’t wanna mess with), they’re all super kind and you couldn’t dream to work with better people.

Of course, you’re a little afraid of master Ciel Phantom and how stern he is despite his very young age, but seeing how he and Sebastian always praise your work even when you feel like you’re not doing enough makes it all better.

Although today, for the first time since you’ve been here, you heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen.

And so you run over there with a fast beating heart and a silent screaming mind.

“ _What did I told you?_ ” You stop before you arrive at the kitchen’s entrance just as you hear Sebastian’s voice, your nose getting attacked by the awful smell of burnt fire.

“… _to not cook anything…_ ”

You recognize the cook’s voice, Bard, before Sebastian talks again. “ _So why did you do it?_ ”

“Because I’m a cook! Shouldn’t it be my job to do so?”

“Every time you ‘cook’, something explodes.”

“… I’m sorry…” Steps approach toward where you are. “I’ll go get miss (Y/N) and help clean it up-”

“She’s already here.” His words make you squeal in fear as you take a step in, both you and Bard giving the butler a feared look. “Her and I can take care of this mess you made without having you making it worse too. Now go play with the others or something.”

“Yes, Sebastian!”

The blond man runs away before you can say anything to help his case, your confused and surprised orbs turning back towards the tall black-haired man. “… do you wish for me to get some specific things for this, Sebastian?”

He gives out a long sigh, as if he hasn’t heard you just now, and rubs his gloved fingers against his forehead in annoyance. “I’m sorry that they’re making your job so much more difficult.”

“Oh, I don’t mind one bit.” He turns his gray eyes to your form to see you giving out a genuine smile. “It gives me something to do, I like being productive.”

A small smile cracks out of his lips. “You know… It’s not always like this.”

“Oh my…” You give out quite a shocked look before breaking into a grin. “I didn’t know you could lie this well, either.”

He darkly chuckles, his eyes almost turning red. “I can do a lot of things, miss (Y/N).” He grabs your chin and lifts it up to take a better look at your face. “After all, I’m no ordinary butler.”

You feel your breath getting stuck in your throat, your eyes glued to his like you’re hypnotized by his entire being. This is not the first time he has made you feel like this in the past few weeks, and you’re pretty sure he also has noticed his effect on you…

… but it doesn’t mean you’re not gonna stay professional.

“ _Hum-hum._ ” He frees your chin just as you clear your throat, taking a step back from him with warmth on your cheeks as you take a look at the burnt walls and stove. “Shall we proceed?”

“Yes.” His eyes linger on you for a moment before he looks back at the burnt room. “We shall.”


End file.
